


My Heart is Like a Stallion: They Love It More When its Broken

by Wishiwasamermaid02



Series: My Heart is Like a Stallion: They Love It More When its Broken [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishiwasamermaid02/pseuds/Wishiwasamermaid02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick sees something devastating. Luckily, Pete is there to 'comfort' him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Like a Stallion: They Love It More When its Broken

This is the road to ruin,  
And we’re starting at the end.  
Patrick belts out the final lyrics to the end of the song.  
and with that rehearsal wraps up. Pete walks up to Patrick with that stupid face that has can we hang? written all over it, and Patrick knows that question is coming so he says “ Yes we can hangout Pete…” and Pete smiles and responds “ You speak my mind man.” and his grin becomes wider, as it usually does. Both of the boys hop in Pat’s car and drive over to his house. Baby Declan is with his grandparents for the weekend which makes the circumstances perfect for man to man time. Once they arrive, they park the car and head inside. At the door Pat struggles to find his key but eventually finds it and opens the door. As they walk through the door Pete hears a muffled yell. “Hey Pat did you hear that?” he curiously asks. Then Patrick responds with “Hear what?” and they both listen and hear another soft yell. Elisa… Patrick thinks and in fear of his wife being hurt he runs upstairs to their bedroom, and with each step the yells get louder. Patrick pulls a gun from its stached spot and cocks it holding it in one hand as he approaches the bedroom door he and his wife share. One hand on the handle he turns the knob and swings the door open. Only to reveal a heartbreaking sight that will be burned in the back of his mind forever. Elisa is under a man in their bed they shared making love to another man. A pain occurred in his heart and a twisting in his stomach that made him want to throw up and sob at the same time. Then the anger slowly seeped into his cheeks making his veins throb and face red. He had starting screaming and didn't even realize it. “YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WIFE!” And his arms had raised taking the pistol along with them aiming at the man now beside Elisia. His index finger pressed against the trigger, gun aimed near the man, but not at him. And shot the wall behind him, but a very close shot. Because Pat had been to a gun range a couple of times and he was pretty skilled. Patrick started to scream, “DON’T THINK I WON’T SHOOT, BECAUSE I WILL YOU ASSHOLE!!!”. And the man ran out of the room naked, leaving Patrick shocked and angered. So, he ran after him to the front yard and shot into the air to frighten the man. “DON’T YOU EVER COME BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!” He howled. Still feeling anger, but this time at someone else. Vein throbbing again, he rushed inside back into his bedroom, to find Elisa. He greeted her at the door frame of the room and smiled. He could tell she was nervous by the way her face dropped and how she gulped. That only made his grin wider. He burst into laughter and she thought he was going crazy so she whispers, “Patrick…?” and immediately he stopped his cackling and stood up straight. He gave her a long, cold glare that would send shivers up an eskimos spine. After a long period of freezing silence Patrick says “ You think that shit you pulled back there was funny?”. And Elisa opens her mouth to say something but Patrick cuts her off and scolds her “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!? DO YOU THINK WHAT YOU DID CAN BE EASILY FORGIVEN?!? ARE YOU AWARE OF HOW HEARTBREAKING THAT WAS FOR ME TO SEE?”. Then Elisa makes the mistake of shaking her head, which only made his anger grow. Red from rage, he slapped her in the face and told her it was over then walked out the room. Realizing what he had done tears rolled down his face and he collapsed in the middle of the hall. He heard footsteps approach him. He wiped his face and looked up; Seeing it was Pete he was relieved, and together they walked out the door.  
I don’t know where you’re going but do  
you have room for one more troubled soul?  
I don’t know where i’m going but I  
don’t think i’m coming home.  
“Hey, do you want to want to head to my place?” Pete asks Patrick. Patrick replies with a soft yes and wipes his face yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaggggghhhhhh this is my first fanfic. dont judge!!!


End file.
